


Oh Red Rose

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Longing, Motherhood, Poetry, Roses, Trans Female Character, fetransweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: Trans female Lorenz is sitting at her desk with a beautiful rose, a feather quill and a open journal to pour her heart into.  She considers the rose and the symbolism associated with it. Her heart has so much love to give and the rose is the symbol of true love. The need to pass on her bloodline and to have offspring who bear her crest means she could be forced into a marriage of convenience. She mourns never being able to give birth to a child of her own.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Week 2020!





	Oh Red Rose

Oh red rose why do you mock me?  
You whisper of passion and sensuality.  
Yet no fruit is born from my passions  
No matter the sensuality in my heart. 

Oh red rose why must your beauty sting?  
You whisper of love and longing.  
I bleed to water the garden of love  
No flowers grow despite my longing.

Oh red rose why must you prick me?  
Then whisper of romance and beauty.  
Romance is empty without hope,  
The hope of cradling beauty rather than petals in my arms. 

Oh red rose noble and fair,  
Your beauty perfumes the air.  
I caress your petals with tenderness  
I hold you close to my heart.

Oh red rose with beauty unbound,  
Why do you wither away without a sound?  
Feel my heart with your elegant plumage.  
You lack a heart to beat for me.


End file.
